<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince of Two Realms by chronophobica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420074">The Prince of Two Realms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronophobica/pseuds/chronophobica'>chronophobica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dehumanization, Gen, Leads up to Ranboo joining the SMP, Minor Character Death, Parent Death, Please Read The Tags Or I'll Cry, as in like. ghasts and endermen are sentient but theyre kinda treated like animals by certain groups, this is about the Character Ranboo, this is not RPF, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronophobica/pseuds/chronophobica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo. Half ghast, half enderman. This is how he came to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Enderman and the Ghast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Enderman had never seen so much red in his life. None of his kin had ever spoken of such a place, not in the way that they spoke of the Overworld. He stood far above the wasteland, clutching his piece of end stone, the only connection to his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen the human build a strange rip in the fabric of space. It glowed purple. It reminded him of his mother's eyes, from long ago before the dragon slew his village. Curious, he had reached out to touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he was here. The ground glowed with lava, something he had only ever seen in small patches underneath the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He teleported aimlessly, spending longer in the areas that were lush with fungal growth. He kept his distance from the intimidating piglike creatures who coveted the same shiny metals as the human, simply observing them and their alien customs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teleportation wasn't always accurate. This red dimension held no regard for the creatures that inhabited it, and more than once he found himself plummeting toward the lava before he quickly teleported again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that's what happened most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, his body was caught by something soft and pillowy, and more importantly, it looked similar in shade to his end stone. He peered over the edge, then lept back upon seeing a startled face on the creature whose back he stood upon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called down to her in his native tongue. She did not understand, but she floated toward a patch of land, letting him clamber off. He thanked her, and something must have been communicated, for she crooned back in reply. Then, she turned away and floated off into the mist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time they met was under more stressful circumstances. He watched as a clan of piglins (as he had discovered them to be called) shouted at each other in grunts and threw ropes between each other. Then, they shot their crossbows at something beyond his sight. Reeling the ropes back, the group struggled to reel in a ghast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he realized. Not any ghast. <em>It was her.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She howled in rage, horrifying in her wrath as she spat fire down at the piglins attempting to hunt her. They scattered, but their ropes held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood. Then with a breath, he bit into his chorus fruit and teleported onto her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he unhinged his jaw and <em>screamed.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piglins panicked as he teleported between them, decimating their ranks with the ruthlessness he learned from years of hunting dragons. The fighting was over within the minute. He stopped, shuddering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crooned from the ground behind him, and he remembered where he was. He turned slowly, untangling her from the ropes with a sudden gentleness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were removed, she made a contented purring noise. He smiled, reaching into his small pack with the intent of leaving her to her own devices now, but his fingers scraped the bottom of the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze, as he realized his final stash of chorus fruits has been depleted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't understand what was quite wrong with this strange tall creature. He seemed quite distressed as he searched a bag similar to that she had seen on the groundlings. He made a soft hissing noise, throwing it to the floor, and she made a gentle noise, trying to soothe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that she noticed that he wasn't moving from that piece of land as he did before. He paced, but he wasn't teleporting like he usually did with such ease. She peered down at him, wondering if he had perhaps been injured in the fight. If he had, then she had a responsibility to heal him in exchange for saving her life. She purred, and he looked up at her sharply as she stretched out an arm to wrap around him. He struggled at first but relaxed as she nimbly deposited him on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nether was a cruel place, her swarm had taught her as a kit. Stay with the swarm and she would not be hurt. Of course, that was before the piglins had hunted her swarm down to her and a select few others. They thought of her akin to an animal, a beast to be destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't hurt her, though. His body was a barely noticeable weight on her back, a cool spot contrasting with the ever-present heat of the lava. She had never seen a creature quite like him before, dark and lanky and always clutching onto that strange rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't understand the language he spoke to her, garbled as it was, but she understood his tone. So she flew him toward the rip in the world, where she had seen the human come and go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, he would be safe through there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went home. His people had been decimated during his absence in their everlasting fight against the dragons. So he fought alongside them, slaying the winged beasts one after the other even as their onslaught grew. But every time his fingers skimmed the bottom fabric of his fruit bag, he couldn't help but remember her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his assignment was never put into the Overworld. With each passing day, his itching to return there grew, and grew, and grew. Until he finally snuck out in the middle of the night, stealing shulker boxes full of chorus fruits and a single plant to grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portal to the Nether shone in the moonlight, and he reached out for it. The warmth on the other side felt more familiar than anything else he had ever known. He called out, staring into the dark red mist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was there, waiting for him just the same as before he left. She crooned, pressing her face against the outstretched hand he held out for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imitated her hum, then stepped onto her back. She floated away from the portal, ascending into the mist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them looked back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Several interesting lore ideas I had while writing this:<br/>-Endermen teleport using Chorus Fruit. They can control their destination, unlike players.<br/>-Piglins hunt other mobs for sport, their culture is inherently bloodthirsty and rewards those who keep trophies of their most difficult kills.<br/>-Ghasts roam in groups called swarms, and the babies are called kits (due to their noises being made by Notch's cat.</p><p>anyway i wrote this at 3am, please leave a comment if you liked it my sleep schedule is destroyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo is born.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Word spread over the years of a strange pair in the Nether. A ghast who permitted an enderman on her back, who roamed the hell dimension and never parted. And though many sought to find them, they were well hidden, and well versed in how to protect the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came rumors of the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They called him the prince of two worlds, the hybrid, the beast. But really, he was only ever a child. His parents loved him as they loved each other, fiercely and with devotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too good to last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were hunted everywhere they went. In the Nether, the human and piglins collaborated to find them, and in the Overworld, the human made a pact with the endermen scouts to track them. Both groups sought the power said to be hidden in the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years passed of hiding and fleeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was older now. He could hear his mother and father speaking worriedly when they thought he was asleep. He understood what they spoke of, raised on the stilted dialect they had created to interpret each other. And he realized that he was the cause of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched them fight from where they hid him in abandoned bastions, determined against the hordes of armies that pursued them every day. Pursued them for the abilities they had unwittingly created from the innocence of their love for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo, they had named him. The first and last of his kind. Prince of two dimensions, holder of magic. The endermen wanted him as a weapon against the dragons, to live and die as a tool. The piglins wanted him as a trophy, to have his head as proof of their strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo did not want either of those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents were growing tired. He could see it in the way they struggled to hold off the soldiers in ways they had no issues with in the past. Each day he feared would be their last, that they wouldn't return to collect him at the end of a battle and instead he would be left with nothing more than an eye and a crystallized tear. If he asked, they would assure him that they were alright, that they had seen worse and made it through to come back for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was 13, he asked if he could join them to fight. His mother looked stricken, and wrapped him up in her many arms to assure him that he should never want to fight. His father agreed, stroking the hair out of Ranboo's eyes. War wasn't something a child of his age should be concerned with, his father said, and Ranboo could see the experience that his father spoke from hidden in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't ask again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years after asking to fight beside them, he lost them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hidden away in the bastion as they had gone ahead to fend off the piglin army. He had his ghast side pressed against the wall so as to blend into the blackstone walls better when he heard footsteps behind him. He flinched, turning around against his better judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human had stopped a few meters away from him, startled as well. They stared at each other for a long moment, until the human said something in a language he had never heard before. The human seemed... surprised? He didn't have enough time to consider that before his father appeared, snarling, and he launched himself at the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo watched as the human's sword sliced through his father's body. His mother screamed, raining fire from the sky, only to be shot down by the human's bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the human, who wore shining purple armor, who had taken his parents from him in one shattering second. He stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he started floating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo unhinged his jaw, and let out the most horrific scream the human had ever heard. There was no time to react as he dove at the human, tearing them apart like nothing they had ever fought before. Within moments he stood before the human's corpse, which disappeared into dust, leaving only their items laying on the ground. Ranboo scooped up the glassy pearl and the crystal tear, tucking them away into his father's worn purple bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they wanted war, then they would get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized then that he would not be safe in the Nether. The End was even more war-torn, ruling that out. That left the Overworld. He had only been there in passing, during the handful of times his father had taken him to visit the End. He remembered it being bright there, with something his father had called the "sky". He remembered liking the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to go to the Overworld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he learned about the Overworld, is that there were incredible amounts of water. Fish lived in there, and so did dolphins. He decided he liked the fish. He tried reaching in to grab one and was met with the unfortunate realization that water made his hand wet. He decided he did not like the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ate through most of his remaining supply of chorus fruit, searching for a place suitable enough to stay. He didn't quite have his father's ability to control the destination, but he could specify a general direction. This would sometimes result in him ending up in odd locations. Treetops, mountains, deserts, anything one could imagine, he had seen it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept going. He needed a place far away from both dimensions, where he could figure out how to fight, how to attack them both, and come out on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept going long enough to find a place called L'manberg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many humans there. They did not try to kill him. Not like how the first human had killed his parents. They took him in as one of their own. They taught him how to speak like them, and in exchange, he taught them how ender pearls worked. He learned that the same guards who he had to sneak past to reach the End when he was younger had grown stronger, and prevented the humans from going there. He told them about the End, about the dragons and the Overworld scouts who sought him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They helped him. They killed the scouts that were searching for him, and though he knew it was out of goodwill, he still couldn’t bring himself to watch them do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was okay. He was a prince of two worlds. He held power, and he knew it. He was in no rush to go back to his homeland, so for now, he decided to stay here with these humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo could afford to wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if ranboo ever finds this i give him permission to steal this entire thing for his lore if he wants to. i would literally die for you Mr. Boo thank you goodnight (this only goes for real ranboo, to anyone else please don't steal my writing or I'll cry)</p><p>leave a comment if you liked it, hope I managed to convince someone of my half-ghast ranboo propaganda &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>